<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Sensations by A_reluctant_dreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326264">Deep Sensations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer'>A_reluctant_dreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker is 20, Peter delays his own orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tony Stark has a Metal Arm, Tony Stark survives Endgame, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, Tony wakes up from his nap to find his metal arm missing. He soon figures out that Peter has stolen it, but when he goes to retrieve it, there's more waiting for him than he's looking for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Sensations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The old digital alarm clock on his nightstand read 4 PM when Tony woke up. He rubbed his eyes and turned to his side with a groan. It took a few seconds for his head to clear. His headache had receded somewhat, though he was still feeling disorientated by jetlag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as the now-familiar sense of incompleteness returned. He had his ways to cope, but the loss of his arm still hurt. He rolled back onto his back and reached for the prosthetic arm that he left on the bedside table at the other side of the bed. When his fingers closed on air, he bolted. Sitting up, his left hand was already covered by his armour, thrusters flaring up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around, but there wasn’t any apparent threat in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” he called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My arm,” Tony snapped. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pointed out perhaps a little sharper than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Displaying location data.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s reply made Tony frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No foul play, I gather?” He asked, panic turning into irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sir,” the AI confirmed as she drew up a projection of the compound’s floor plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony let the nanobots retreat as he recognised the location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh," was all he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peter took it. Tony couldn’t fight off a smile despite his annoyance. Their little game. It started when he accidentally picked up Peter’s coffee mug and downed it before realising that it wasn’t his. Peter retaliated by stealing the last of Tony’s pancakes. Since then, flash drives, tools, snacks, sunglasses, boxing gloves and many more have been taken and returned. Tony couldn’t explain his reason for going on, but until that moment he never considered stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time though… Had Peter really crossed the line or was it just Tony overreacting? What if they came under attack while he slept? What would he have done then? Tony sat back on his bed and buried his face in his hands. His thoughts jumping straight to a dangerous scenario like that was proof enough of his paranoia. He took a deep breath and got back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no harm done,” he told himself for good measure, then he stepped in front of the mirror. Though his one-armed reflection wasn’t the most reassuring sight, Tony told himself to focus on the fact that he was safe. No injuries, no bruises, no danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he repressed the urge to suit up and walked out of his room in the plain white t-shirt and grey sweatpants that he used as pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the door of Peter’s apartment, he didn’t hesitate to open it. Tony was sure he would find Peter pouring over his arm, testing the circuits, re-examining the sensors. If he had slept longer maybe he would have caught Peter already upgrading the arm’s software. The only thing he didn’t understand was why Peter hadn’t taken it to one of the labs. But Tony wasn’t left wondering about that for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight that greeted him at the other side of the door made him freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was there, right in front of him, splayed out on the couch, naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stood, rooted to the spot. He couldn’t look away. He felt hot and his stomach lurched. But he wasn’t repulsed by the sight in front of him. No, it was his own reaction that made him sick... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, as Peter let out a loud moan and pushed back on the metal fingers he was fucking himself with, the reasons why Tony should turn around and never breathe a word about this, evaporated in a heartbeat. He staggered backwards, and it made him realise that his hand was still on the handle. He closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes darted to him. The boy gasped and stared at Tonyj, his cheeks reddening fast. Belatedly, he pulled his hand away from the metal one, but the shift it caused made his face screw up in pleasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, Parker,” Tony groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Peter whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as Tony took a step towards him. There was a split second of fear before it was replaced by anticipation, almost as if getting caught turned Peter on. Or was it Tony who did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it going to be?” Tony asked. The roughness of his voice made him shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter opened his mouth, but no words came out. The way his gaze slipped down to Tony’s lips and then further was enough of an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Tony prompted, cocking his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath his mask of confidence though, Tony had no idea what sort of response he was hoping to get. His arousal was unmistakable, the heat of it coiling under his skin, but he was also aware of how wrong all of this was. Maybe he was hoping for something that would snap him out of this state. He was clearly out of his mind to stand there, to even consider… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Peter open and close his mouth several times, evidently lost for words. Then, Peter’s hips bucked on their own accord, chasing both the friction of the rough cover against his erection and the stretch of Tony’s metal fingers inside him. The breathy whimper he let out was nothing short of pleading, and his gaze was full of invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it like you mean it, then,” Tony growled and closed the distance between them in three long strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone startled Peter, but Tony didn’t miss the way his features scrunched up in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter glanced up at Tony and reached behind himself for the arm again, but the man pushed his hand away. Surprise morphed into trembling anticipation on Peter’s face as Tony lowered himself onto the couch. Then, as Tony took hold of his own arm, Peter buried his face into the crook of his elbow on the backrest. Still, it wasn’t enough to muffle the keening sounds he let out, and his desperation went straight to Tony’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Tony swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter raised his head to the sound of his voice and turned as best he could to meet his eyes. Tony held his gaze for a few seconds before hanging his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he hissed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Peter offered himself to him stirred something deep inside him. It spread from his chest, hot and aching all through his body. There was pain in it, but also consolation; need and relief; panic and calm. Tony welcomed it despite its overwhelming intensity. He hadn't felt that alive since the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He craved to touch Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here," he rasped, and he gently pulled the arm away to readjust it in its socket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whined but he scrambled up quickly. Then, he hesitated before settling down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony thought he knew why. All of a sudden, the situation had become more intimate, and they'd never discussed it. When he felt that his metal arm was properly in place, he released it with his left and reached out towards Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it okay if I touch you?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded and Tony took his hand. He didn't have to pull the boy closer; he came readily. He half straddled Tony and pressed against his torso. Tony sighed as he ran his palm up and down Peter's body. His skin was hot and smooth, but he was already starting to break out in sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, Tony placed his metal hand on Peter's hip. The boy shuddered and started at it. His lips parted and a crease appeared between his eyebrows. It could have been easily mistaken as hesitation or even fear, but Peter's shaky voice when he spoke gave away his lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groaned and wrapped his arm around Peter's waist and pulled him flat against his chest. Peter arched his back, pushing his hips back just as Tony reached behind him to find his entrance again. When he felt that the boy was wet enough from earlier, he didn't hesitate to slip a finger inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moaned in unison. Peter grabbed the back of Tony's neck for support, and the man buried his face to the crook of the boy's neck. Tony’s never felt anything like this before. He was familiar with his metal hand’s sensitivity, but he’s never experienced this particular sensation before. He gasped for air, lost in it until Peter ran his fingers into his hair and made him look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then please," Peter went on, squirming. "I was taking three fingers. Please, stretch me more, I can take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words knocked out the breath from Tony again, but he recovered faster this time. He pulled out, only to rub against Peter's rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this what you want?" he asked, probing him with three fingers, watching his face carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter's head fell back, and his grip got tighter as Tony was slowly breaching him. Once he was inside, Peter pushed down on him greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes," he panted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn't resist squeezing his hip as he thrusted up into him, and it made Peter cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, yes, Tony, please, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his name startled Tony and yanked him back to reality for a moment, but whatever unpleasant thoughts were lurking at the back of his mind vanished instantly as he took in Peter’s expression. Tony doubted that Peter was aware of biting his lips. He wanted to ask, to make sure, but instead of speaking, he caught himself leaning in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The softness of Peter's lips blew Tony's mind away. At first, he brushed his own against them, gently, repressing the craving that scorched his insides, but when Peter gasped into his mouth at a twist of his fingers, Tony snapped. He buried his left hand into the boy's hair and held him in an iron grip as he started devouring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter must have been too stunned to reciprocate at first. Kissing him almost felt like fucking his mouth, each swipe of Tony's tongue matched by a thrust of his fingers. But then, just as Tony curved his fingers and hit Peter's already sensitive prostate, the boy came alive and met his kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn't pull away for a long time. Their pace gradually slowed down, wild passion transforming into unhurried exploration. Soon, Tony was starting to associate the sounds escaping Peter with the movements of the boy's hips and the tightening of his grip on his shoulders, as well as his own actions. He took delight in eliciting each of them in turn: the breathy whimper of anticipation, the soft whine of surprise, the deep moan of pleasure. He drank every sound the boy made greedily, always pushing for more, never letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the urge to see Peter, to watch his features as he slowly reaches the edge overpowered Tony. With one last swipe of his tongue, he pulled back. When the boy chased after him, Tony soothed him with a gentle kiss on his lips, opened his eyes and took in Peter’s blissful expression. The sight wept his mind clear, leaving nothing but the desire to see Peter come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony started twisting his fingers with every thrust, focusing with all he had on reading Peter’s reactions. When Tony heard Peter gasp “please”, a wave of relief mixed into his anticipation. That is, until Peter spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” He moaned and he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Tony stopped. He searched for the boy’s gaze, but Peter’s eyes were shut. Tony was just about to ask what was wrong, when Peter’s face screwed up in a painful expression and he shuddered. Alarmed, Tony moved to pull out his fingers only to be stopped by Peter’s firm grip on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move, or I’ll come,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes still squeezed tight, Peter shook his head. Then, he inhaled deeply and let it out in a long sigh. Eventually, he blinked and met Tony’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weak smile that tugged at his lips looked almost apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he amended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Tony a moment to grasp his meaning, but when he did, his eyebrows shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell,” he encouraged, cupping Peter’s cheek with his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed at the touch and savoured it silently for a few seconds before looking up again. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew… It wasn’t easy to come down,” he said, then added with a chuckle,” you really know what you’re doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled thinly. He was still perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop? “Did I hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most obvious explanation, but then why was Peter smiling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he exclaimed. “It felt amazing, everything you did,” he added hotly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if to corroborate his words, his rim tightened ever so slightly around Tony’s digits. Peter’s blush deepened, but he held Tony’s gaze valiantly. Tony let out a long breath of relief. Smiling came easily to him again as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more,” Peter admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Tony’s spine, images flashing before his eyes, each hotter than the other...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” he managed to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter cocked his head and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another finger,” he said in a soft yet steady voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be my whole hand,” Tony joked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. But we’ll get there,” Peter answered with a coy smile. Then, he must have seen Tony’s shock because his lewdness was instantly replaced by his usual, high-pitched, apologetic stammering. “I mean, if you want it, of course! I… I um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shushed him quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do whatever you want me to do, but Peter, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Tony wasn’t. His head was spinning. Everything that had happened… Waking up and not finding his arm seemed like an entire day away. He’d crossed so many lines since then. Lines, he didn’t even realise were there; lines, he didn’t suspect toeing for god knows how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But kissing Peter, even fucking Peter weren't the same as fisting him. Tony shuddered. He remembered. The bond it creates… And if that bond is broken or betrayed… He gulped. Tony looked up, and Peter greeted him with a smile. Tony would never want to hurt him, but he knew only too well how easy it is to inflict pain unintentionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, are you sure? Are you sure you want this with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked away, and Tony already prepared to draw back when the boy’s words stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you found me,” he admitted, blushing deep. “It’s all about you,” he whispered, meeting Tony’s eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s mind went blank, and he couldn’t find words to reply. He pulled Peter in, his heart beating fast. Then, he closed the distance between them and brushed his lips against Peter’s, hoping that his kiss would convey his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a yes then?” Peter asked with just a hint of smugness when they broke apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocked his hips in a way that would have been maddening if he hadn’t let out a painful hiss as soon as he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. We need more lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony let him pull away and ran his hand down Peter’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for sexy,” Peter mumbled as he clumsily settled back onto Tony’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled and cupped his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing. You are… just incredible,” he said, suddenly hit by the privilege of getting to hold Peter in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blushed, but he smiled in a hopeful way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you fist my ass, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony burst out laughing. “Subtle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged and handed Tony the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And impatient,” Tony teased. “You can stop me anytime, okay? You still sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter snapped and captured Tony’s lips in a demanding kiss that left the man breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push out your ass,” he rasped afterwards, and covered his metal hand in lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eager glow in Peter’s eyes was irresistible. Tony kissed him again, then pushed two fingers back in. He went directly for Peter’s prostate and when the boy yelped, Tony pulled back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still sensitive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan was all the answer he got. He decided that it was enough encouragement to insert a third finger again. Peter sank his nails into his shoulder through his shirt at that, but Tony only hummed contentedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, did you steal it to fuck yourself with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes shot open. He looked torn between embarrassment and pleasure. He held Tony’s gaze for a few seconds, apparently casting around for an answer. He slowed almost to a still as he tried to form words, but Tony wouldn’t have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” he told him, shaking his head. “Keep fucking yourself on my fingers while you’re answering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck with a whimper at that and pushed as far down on his fingers as he could. They kept rocking like that for a few seconds before Peter turned his head sideways and kissed Tony’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man moaned but only allowed himself to enjoy it for a short time before he ran his fingers into Peter’s hair and prompted him to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distractions won’t work. Answer me, Petey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused and quite frankly astonished by Peter’s insolence, Tony opened his mouth to tease him about it, when Peter spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just to- oh, took it. Our, ah! our game…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Then what happened?” Tony asked, twisting his hand, and pushing inside Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Tony!” Peter whined, bucking his hips more forcefully than before. “Please, give me more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, baby, okay?” Tony soothed as he rewarded Peter with a few forceful thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy cried out and seemed to slip out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come yet,” Tony warned. “Peter? Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got no reaction, he stopped moving inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? I’m going to pull out real slow now, okay? We don’t want you to come yet, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw Peter shake his head, Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are. Stay with me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, relax, Petey. You’re clenching around my fingers so hard I can barely move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whined at that. “I want you. I need it so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you want more, remember? I’m going to add another finger if you let me pull out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter took a deep breath as if to steel himself. He raised his head and a look of concentration appeared on his face. Then, he started to exhale slowly, and Tony could finally feel his muscles relax around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great. You are doing wonderfully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter opened his eyes and smiled at him weakly. Tony let both of them catch their breaths before he went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to lube my hand for me before we go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stirred more at that and he flashed a grateful smile at Tony. The man didn’t need words to understand him. He was in control. Peter relied on him to be so once he was too far gone. How they got to that, Tony couldn't tell. Maybe he steered them that way by his questions, or Peter did when he staved off his orgasm. He could do this. He would do this. He wanted to give Peter everything he wanted and if that required him to assume a dominant role, he’d do it. The time for discussing it was long gone, but he wanted to make sure that Peter knew that he could trust him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy picked up the lube, but when Tony held out his metal hand for him, he got distracted. He dropped the bottle and pulled Tony’s hand to his chest. He held it there, then moved it, down his abs, then back up again. His hardening nipples and his shallow breathing told Tony that he was getting lost in the sensations again. He let him play like that for some time, watching his mesmerised expression and his breath-taking body under his fingers. In this position, Tony could also see Peter’s erection. His tip was glistening with precum, even though he smeared most of it on Tony’s clothes as he was rocking his hips. Tony yearned to touch it, but that wasn’t what Peter wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” he called softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter met his gaze almost instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘m sorry. I love it so much,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. How do you want to go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it inside me!” Peter hurried to assure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, okay.” Tony nodded. “I want to give you everything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fist me,” Peter interrupted, his eyes alight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and I’m going to do that unless you tell me to stop. It’s your call, Petey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, okay?” Tony went on. “You can let go, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Peter breathed and lay his head on Tony’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man held him by a hand on his back and even though Peter released his metal arm after a while, Tony didn't pull away immediately. He was too stunned to do so. As they were sitting there in silence, he realised that he could feel the boy's heartbeat with the tips of his metal fingers. It was the first time he felt something so human and alive with his prosthetics and it left him in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment Tony knew that he loved Peter in a way he didn't care to admit before. He bit back on his confession though and slowly pulled his metal arm from between their bodies. He let Peter rest against him and applied the lube himself. Then, he ran his left up the boy’s spine until his neck and cradled him safely as his metal fingers penetrated him again. This time, Tony started with two fingers, then, as Peter was getting more vocal, he added a third without the boy having to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Peter rose and started rocking his hips again. He found Tony’s mouth and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss. Tony went with him, but he didn’t give in completely. He needed to keep his mind clear to read the signs of Peter’s body. He took care to avoid directly stimulating his prostate, because Peter seemed close enough to edge as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for more?” Tony asked when Peter pulled back from him to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy let out a breathy laugh and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tony said, letting out a long breath. “Look at me, Petey. If it hurts, you tell me to stop immediately, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it,” Peter assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s heart churned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I don’t want it to hurt. We’ll take our time, all the time we need, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your word on it,” Tony insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter cupped his face and held Tony’s gaze for a long moment before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” he said eventually, then they moved in perfect sync to meet in a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony used the distraction to ease his fingers out just enough to be able to slip in his pinkie. Peter moaned into his mouth but didn’t sound pained. Tony felt some resistance though as he pushed in deeper, so he kept his thrusts slow and shallow. Peter didn’t protest, so Tony took the opportunity to pick up the thread of their earlier conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never finished telling me how this um… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>started,” he reminded the boy and pushed a little deeper into him to make sure Peter got his meaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swore and shuddered, but then he wet his lips and started to— well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— I uh… Oh, fuck, yes!” He giggled. “Oof, okay.” His cheeks were colouring as he remembered. “I only meant to steal it,” he confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” Tony prompted with a smirk and a twist of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gasped and momentarily lost his ability to speak. He pushed his nails into Tony’s chest as he rode him, then, as if reminded by the sight of his own leaking erection, he looked up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put it here,” he panted, “on the couch... ah, an— and— right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep talking, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to my desk… project… but… but…” He cut off on a hiss and threw his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony knew exactly why. He finally felt the resistance ease up and pushed his four fingers all the way into Peter. He’s never felt anything like this before. The sensation of Peter’s rim constricting around his knuckles was so incredible that he forgot how to speak for some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby… baby…” he panted, once he came back to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then, Peter was riding him in earnest, his muscles more relaxed each time they slipped around Tony’s metal fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Tony hissed, mind flooded by arousal. Every other sensation faded to the back and only those coming from his prosthetic arm remained. Tony would have never believed that those could become so arousing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he felt Peter’s palm run up his metal arm right until the juncture of his neck and squeeze him ever so slightly. A smile tugged at his mouth, and Tony blinked a few times to clear his vision. Peter was watching him with a warm expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his head started to clear, his stomach dropped. He was supposed to be the one in charge, he promised to take care of Peter, he couldn’t afford drifting away like that. The rush of adrenaline roused him and chased away the numbness in his limbs. His gaze darted across Peter’s face. The smile radiating from the boy soothed him somewhat, but he still felt anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckled and cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony finally smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you look like someone who’s enjoying himself very much,” he admitted and the tightness in his chest finally disappeared at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s sly grin turned into an expression of helpless desperation as Tony curled his fingers inside him and brushed against his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hummed in satisfaction and started easing out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s add some more lube, so that you can catch your breath, okay?” He asked playfully as Peter trembled on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” the boy hissed, but then he kissed Tony hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, no, today you are the one getting fucked, Petey,” he teased, then pushed the implications of his own words to the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let out a keening sound at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up then,” he whined, but Tony ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took all the time he needed to cover all of his fist in lube before reaching back behind Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t exactly manage to pull off an exasperated expression at that, but it conveyed just how ready he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony barely met any resistance as he slowly slipped all the way back in. Then, he started thrusting into Peter at a gradually increasing pace. Soon, he felt the urge to hold Peter down so that he didn’t hurt himself by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, baby, let me give it to you. There you are,” Tony purred, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing back in with a twist. “You are doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whimpered and his hips jolted a few more times before he sagged and leant against Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the rest of the story?” Tony prompted when Peter’s breathing evened out somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you give me your whole fist if I do?” Peter asked in a plaintive voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I will give it to you,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Peter admitted. “Can I move now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You won’t be able to talk,” Tony told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want more,” Peter whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Tony ran down his left from the boy’s back to his buttock and squeezed it hard. It made Peter cry out and pushed back against Tony’s fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I keep massaging you like this,” Tony proposed, reaching down to rub against Peter’s perineum, “as long as you are still able to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Peter panted, and if his voice was any indication their game wasn’t going to last for very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a few deep breaths, then resumed his story in a surprisingly even tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was working on— on my project. Then I started to play with my cock. Ah! At first, I thought I was— ah... Aaah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter took so long to continue that Tony almost cut in to tease him about it when he spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought I was bored,” he went on hurriedly, “but then I remembered your um… arm… and I… I couldn’t focus on my work again. I… I didn’t mean to… Fuck, Tony, ah please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, baby,” Tony encouraged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only meant to watch it. To… to imagine this. Ahh, fuck that feels so good. I— I— Fuuuck! Damn! I got really hard and I… I came closer… just to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, but you weren’t just watching when I caught you, were you?” Tony teased and pressed against the boy’s prostate from both inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please!” The boy sobbed, burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do, Petey?” Tony pushed, remembering how much getting caught turned Peter on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I held it. Held your hand. Just held it,” Peter whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Held my hand while you were jerking off?” Tony asked and the image made him shudder as well. His erection was coming and going ever since they had started, but those words sent his blood rushing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, I was. It… Ahh… It wasn’t enough,” Peter blurted. “I knew I shouldn’t but I… I wanted it so badly and Bucky—” Tony’s head jerked up to the mention of Barnes, and the few seconds it took Peter to continue ticked away torturously slowly. “Bucky told me you took a sleeping pill,” the boy went on, and Tony’s anger immediately dissolved into desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew you had time,” he breathed and bit the side of Peter’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy cried out in ecstasy and threw his head back to give Tony better access. He also broke his promise and started rocking his hips again despite Tony’s iron grip on his buttocks. Too busy sucking hickeys into the boy's neck, Tony couldn’t bother to tell him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony! Tony, stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s exclamation was like a cold shower. Tony froze and searched his face worriedly. What he saw there eased his nerves and lit him on fire at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got close again, didn’t you?” He asked cruelly and started moving his hand inside Peter without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come,” Peter whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are not,” Tony said warningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, baby boy, you can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, please, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watched Peter’s distorted features in awe, then dropped his gaze just in time to catch a fat drop of precome leak out from his slit. He buried his hand deep into the boy, then stopped moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” he praised. “You did amazingly. Breathe, yes, that’s it. And now tell me the rest of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t open his eyes. He pressed his sweaty forehead against Tony’s and heaved a few deep sighs before going on. When he spoke, eventually, his expression looked almost blissful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I touched myself with it. Slipped it under my T-shirt and teased my nipples with your fingers. Pinched them, too. I almost came…” He chuckled, then continued in a more sober tone. “I tried to stop then, but I couldn’t. I needed to be filled too badly, I needed to feel full, to have you inside me—” His voice broke, and his shoulders sagged, but Tony’s hand was there to cup his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed him gently and only pulled back to speak when he felt Peter relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so hot, baby. I love that you wanted it so badly,” he told Peter, and a hopeful smile lit up the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other’s gaze for a long time after that, then Peter spoke just as Tony opened his mouth to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and kissed him lightly before starting to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll just…” He let it hang there as he reached for the lube. Busy with reapplying it, it took him by surprise when Peter spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stared at Peter, his eyes suddenly stinging. Peter was so good. If only he knew… If only he knew how much he’d given to Tony, how much Tony had to thank him for… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me happy,” he replied. “You make me so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter beamed at him, looking just as overwhelmed as Tony felt. They pressed their foreheads together and stayed like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Peter said eventually, touching Tony’s right lightly and guiding him to his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled and kissed him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he ran his thumb along Peter’s rim. He felt how loose it was but resisted slipping inside. He increased the pressure until Peter moaned, and Tony felt his muscles contract. He hummed approvingly, then pushed in the first digit of his thumb, so that he could massage Peter from the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a terrible tease,” Peter hissed through gritted teeth, but Tony cared more about the trembling of his body and the way he pushed his nails into Tony’s shoulder, than his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I start fisting you,” he began, replacing his thumb with three fingers and stretching them, “how soon do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnngh, I— Give me more, Tony, please! Fuck, damn, there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony slipped in a fourth finger, pushing right up to his knuckles. This time, the resistance gave much faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want me to stop once I’m inside?” Tony repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold on much longer,” Peter confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I’m going to fist you and you can come whenever you want. Just let go. I’ve got you,” Tony promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shifted to be able to look at him. Tony pulled out, closed his fingers and lined up with Peter’s entrance. Peter was flushed, lips parted, eyes shining with anticipation as Tony penetrated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came close to his knuckles, Tony paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move a little, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t need telling twice. He started rocking his hips, slowly at first, then more desperate with every second. But he couldn’t get enough this way, and they both knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down. Shh… Slow down, Petey, and then I’m going to push all the way inside, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it took half a minute for Peter to comply. He kept chasing the pleasure he could get, even though it just wasn’t enough. Eventually, he stilled though, and let out a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, baby, relax as much as you can,” Tony told him as gently, carefully, he pushed against the resistance. He twisted his hand, easing it in, pulling back, then going for it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was running out of breath. He kept whining and whimpering, pleading with Tony, begging for more. His sweaty forehead pressed against Tony’s temple, the hot breath of his soft words tickling the man's ears. He was slipping away again, movements becoming uncoordinated as he tried to ride Tony and hold still for him at the same time. And then, Tony felt his fist slip inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping for air, Peter raised his head and met Tony’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowly now,” Tony cautioned, surprised that he managed to speak at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, and Tony went on with the utmost care as the widest part of his hand breached Peter’s inner rim. Then, suddenly, it was over. He closed his fist and let it slide, more easily now, until he filled Peter’s hole completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked close to tears, helpless need and arousal painted on his face. Tony pulled out a bit and gave a tentative thrust, deliberately brushing against Peter’s prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter cried out, as if he received an electric shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” Tony asked, as he did it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t reply. He still held Tony’s gaze, but he didn’t seem to see him anymore. Uncertain, whether his words reached him, Tony called his name. At that, Peter let out a whimper and his body jerked. His second attempt was more coordinated, and he started to slowly rise, right until Tony’s knuckles pressed against his rim, then slid back onto his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby,” Tony encouraged him. “Ride my fist like I know you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whined and picked up his pace. He was moaning and swearing continually now, his eyebrows furrowed as if in concentration, his eyes half lidded. He sounded desperate, legs shaking, body shining with sweat. Tony was watching him transfixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull… Pull it out,” Peter panted, pressing his forehead against Tony’s to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Tony asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled away and nodded. He looked like he wanted to speak, but his mouth was so dry he couldn’t manage it. Tony leaned in to kiss him without thinking. Peter let out a surprised whine but went with it happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Thanks.” He chuckled. “It’s better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said pull out,” Tony reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shuddered. “Yeah. I want to feel it again. Pull out and push back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of heat washed over Tony and he yanked Peter in for a hard kiss just as he started to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter kept moaning into his mouth and only broke the kiss when his hole was left empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your fist,” he told Tony, his voice shaking with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony obeyed him silently. He wouldn’t have been able to speak even if he wanted to. Every ounce of his attention that wasn’t washed away by sheer arousal was focused on Peter’s expression so that he could notice any sign of pain. There was none, though, only anticipation and pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went straight for Peter’s prostate before starting to pull out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s keening moan was enough reassurance that it was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster now,” Peter demanded, and Tony gave it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter took the first few thrusts motionlessly, then he started to delicately ride Tony’s arm again, just enough to ease Tony’s movements, becoming more vocal with each one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes! There, fuck, fuck, Tony, please, oh! Ah! There, there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sounds of Peter’s pleasure evoked a sense of pride in Tony, but he knew that it was Peter’s silence that he had to listen to. And when it came, Tony listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter gaped and threw his head back, Tony pressed his knuckles against his prostate and twisted this fist, pulling out ever so slightly before starting all over again. Peter’s hips jerked, his grasp on Tony’s shoulders tightened to almost painful, and then he was coming, his back arched, mouth open in a silent scream. Tony watched him ride it out, stimulating him until the last jerk of his body left Peter limp in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, Petey,” he soothed, pulling the boy against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They remained still for a few minutes. When Tony felt the last contractions of Peter’s rim subside, he caressed the back of Peter’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hummed his assent, and Tony kissed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and carefully, he eased his hand out, pausing whenever he felt Peter’s body tighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hand came free, he rubbed Peter’s buttocks a few times, before wrapping his metal arm around his body, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came from the bottom of his heart. It was spoken in a soft voice. Tony was unsure if it was said aloud and yet it was all he could hear, inside and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long they were sitting on the sofa before he scooped Peter up and carried him to his bedroom. Peter might even have dozed off; he was definitely sluggish when Tony lay him down. Tony hesitated a few seconds before lying down next to him, but the way Peter snuggled up to him the instant he did chased away his uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you loved me,” Peter mumbled. “Or was I dreaming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I’m telling you now,” he said and pressed his lips against Peter’s forehead just as a blissful smile spread on the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>